¿Celoso del perro?
by Keaty Marron
Summary: Desde que se encontraron al perro, Momoi se olvidó de que él existe en la faz del planeta. AoMomo, One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **¿Celoso del perro?**

Momoi se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, riéndole al pequeño perrito mientras este jugaba con su pelo y le ladraba alegremente. Aomine estaba recostado en el otro extremo con una mirada asesina en su rostro, y los labios apretados fuertemente. La película de terror que estaba viendo en la tv le había subido el volumen a más no poder. Y deseaba ponerla más fuerte, si eso fuera posible. Mirar personas morir le hacía sentirse mejor.

Maldita la hora en que aceptó la estúpida propuesta de la pelirosa de "pasar tiempo de calidad como amigos"

Dicha chica no parecía darse cuenta de su enfado, ni del volumen del televisor porque estaba demasiado ocupada con el estúpido Nigou en su regazo. Si, la maldita mascota de Seirin. Por razones desgraciadas de la vida, ambos se encontraron al perro en un parque solo. Cuando llamaron a Kuroko, que sonaba preocupado, dijo que lo recogería más tarde. Aomine no era muy fan a los animales. Pero no por eso los odiaba. Pero este perro en especial lo irritó. Debido a que se llevó toda la atención de Momoi lejos de él.

Normalmente, nunca veían películas juntos. Por lo menos no después de que ambos cumplieron 13 años. Pero hoy era una historia completamente diferente. Desde que perdió contra Kuroko y Kagami, Aomine se dispuso a tratar de pasar tiempo con su amiga nuevamente. Pero en el momento en que encontraron a ese perro, Momoi no se había puesto hablar casi nada con él. Y eso ya es mucho decir porque la chica hablaba y mucho.

Ahora lo único que oía eran risas….y ladridos.

No le importaría romperle el cuello a esa cosa (aunque sabe que no podría hacerlo. Él no es tan maldito como para eso. El can es de su amigo, después de todo).

El peliazul apretó el brazo del sofá tan fuerte como pudo. Lo estaba usando como una descarga de tensión en un intento por calmarse. Él sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro por tener celos de un perro, pero en realidad eso ahora no le importaba mucho.

¡Y carajo! ¿¡Por qué se sentía incluso celoso!? ¡Y ni siquiera de un ser humano!

"Dai-chan, ¿pasa algo malo?" preguntó Momoi en voz alta, dando a entender la preocupación.

Genial, ahora sí lo notaba.

"No pasa nada." dijo sin rodeos. "¿Por qué habría algo malo?"

"Bueno, tu cara está haciendo muecas de disgusto, lo que significa que estás enojado por algo. Además estás a punto de romper el brazo del sofá." señaló la pelirosa.

Él se miró la mano y de dio cuenta de que lo estaba presionando demasiado fuerte. Así que suavizó el agarre y trató de controlarse. Pero no fue fácil considerado su extraño estado exaltado.

"¿Ahora me dirás que te pasa?" preguntó nuevamente. El cachorro lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

"Ya te dije que no es nada."

"No me mientas. Yo te conozco. Estás enojado."

Involuntariamente miró al cachorro, el cual seguía mirándolo, y luego miró a Momoi. Ahora sí, Momoi entendió completamente. Y le pareció bastante divertido.

"Dai-chan, ¿estás celoso de Nigou?" preguntó mientras sonrió con burla.

Él no iba a decir que si, evidentemente. "no."

Ella levantó al animalito y lo puso frente a él cariñosamente. "¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de él? es demasiado tierno e inocente para eso. Se parece mucho a Tetsu-kun. ¡Es hermoso!"

"Me importa una mierda eso. Ya te dije que no estoy celoso así que ya déjame en paz." contestó con brusquedad y volvió a mirar el tv justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre recibir un machetazo en la cabeza.

Momoi suspiró, dejando al perrito en el suelo. "si te vas a poner así por un pequeño perro, ¿Qué harás cuando tenga a mi bebé con Tetsu-kun? voy a tener que darle mucha atención y disminuir la que te doy a ti."

Aomine giró la cabeza para mirarla horrorizado. "¿¡Tú y Tetsu tuvieron sexo!?"

La niña abrió mucho los ojos mientras su rostro pasó por diferentes expresiones como tonos de rojo, para finalmente darle un golpe en el abdomen. "¡Por supuesto que no idiota!"

"¿Osea que no estás embarazada?" le preguntó sobándose la parte antes agredida.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Y ese no es el tema! ¡El tema es que estás celoso de Nigou!" Momoi presionó su dedo en la nariz del chico.

"¡Que no!"

"¡Que sí!"

Y así iniciaron una pequeña pelea que terminó con ella tendida en el sofá y él por encima. La situación y el ambiente cambiaron drásticamente. Y ellos solo estaban ahí, congelados, sin mover un músculo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus pechos subían y bajaban. Entonces el moreno fue quien se animó a romper el silencio.

"¿Y que si estoy celoso?" preguntó con voz ronca.

La de cabello rosa se tensó un momento. Solo lo había dicho para molestarlo. Nunca pesó en la verdadera posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. "¿P-por qué tendrías que estarlo?"

"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" la pregunta fue acompañada por una sonrisa de medio lado que a ella le resultó bastante atractiva.

Y esa sonrisa se ensanchó cuando ella dio un ligero asentimiento. Tal vez fue el calor del momento, o simplemente un deseo oculto, pero la cosa es que fue acercando su rostro al de ella poco a poco, mientras Momoi cerró los ojos por instinto. Sus labios ya estaban tan cerca, que la chica pudo sentir el cálido alientos en contra suya.

Y a la mierda. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

En ese momento, Nigou ladró en el mismo instante en que el timbre de la casa sonó. Los dos adolescentes se separaron rápidamente y fueron a recibir al visitante.

"Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, ¿Por qué tienen el rostro tan rojo?" preguntó Kuroko después de recibir al perro en sus brazos.

Oh, Nigou lo sabía. Pero lástima que él no puede hablar.

* * *

 **Jaja como vi que les gustó el otro One-Shot, pues me dije, ¿Por qué no hacer otro? de esta pareja hay mucho de donde sacar. Y pues bueno, aquí está. Espero les guste y pues que dejen su review para saber que les pareció :3**


End file.
